Babysitting
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: In every sibling relationship there is the moment where jealousy mars even the strongest bond. So when Dean has to babysit another boy, how does Sam react? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


_**Heyyy**_

_**Thanks to my sis for the summary :P Love ya**_

_**Read and Review please**_

_**AHHH THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED FOR MY DYING FOR YOU STORY….. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**_

**Babysitting**

"Hey Dean, come down, say hello to the little dwarf." John shouted through the house, calling his firstborn.

The fifteen year-old youth immediately appeared in the room, a bright smile on his lips, when he saw the three-year old kid. "Hey sport." He greeted, taking the child from his father in his own arms.

"Thanks Dean for taking care of Ricky" Susan, Ricky's mother ran a hand through his baby's hair, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"No problem…" Dean assured. "I've been looking after Sammy my whole life. I think I can handle him, when you and dad are on a hunt."

"Okay… Tell your little brother that I love him, see you tomorrow." John smiled, briefly hugging his son.

"All right, little buddy." Dean grinned at the kid.

"Who you?" The little kid asked, running one of his tiny fingers over Dean's cheek. Dean had the special talent that children trusted him, though they didn't know him. He thought that it was his experiences with Sammy which helped him.

"I'm Dean… you think you can stay with me until tomorrow?" He asked kindly.

Ricky nodded eagerly. "Wanna play" It sounded like condition.

"Why do you have a kid in your arm?" Sam peeked into the room, before stepping inside, he still wore his pyjamas, his hairs were standing up in odd directions and his eyes looked tired.

"Hey Sam, say hello to Ricky." Dean sat the little boy on the table, tickling the small belly. Ricky squirmed with delight, giggling. Sam came nearer, frowning at his older brother.

"Who that?" Rick asked, pointing at Sam.

"It's 'who _is_ that'." Sam corrected, watching the kid in front of him.

"Huh?" Ricky looked at Dean, titling his head. "He silly."

Dean, who had glared at Sam for being like that to the kid, laughed, hearing Ricky insulting the other boy.

"No… he's Sam." Dean stated. "But… yeah… he is a little bit silly."

Sam mouth stood open, his brother was on the side of somebody else but him.

"Sammy, go upstairs and put on some socks, the floor is cold." Dean ordered, his eyes glued on the kid, who was watching his feet dangling over the edge of the table with joy.

"Yeah…" Sam turned around to obey; there was no use to fight Dean, when he had his attention somewhere else.

"Can you please bring anything downstairs Ricky can play with?" Dean asked. "Bring your old teddy."

Sam looked at the back of his brother's head from the other end of the room, he couldn't be serious. Why did he ask him to give his teddy to some stupid kid?

"Soo… what do you want to eat?" Dean asked Ricky. "Pasta?"

"Yeahhhhhhh" The kid cheered, clapping his small hands. "Red sauce"

"Okay…" Dean nodded. "Wanna help me?"

Ricky nodded again, lifting his arms, so Dean could pick him up. "Hop" Dean smiled, sitting Ricky down beside the sink, so he could watch Dean filling water in a pot.

"Hey…" Sam complained pouting. "I thought you would cook with me when dad's gone."

"Come on, Sam don't be such a B I T C H" he spelled the last word, so Ricky wouldn't understand it. "I have to make him feel good."

Sam huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah… and me feel bad."

"Where is the teddy?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother. "Hey Ricky, wanna wash the tomatoes?" He asked, handing Ricky some tomatoes, turning on the water.

"Let me wash them… he…" Sam tried to reach the tomatoes, when Ricky began to cry.

"Oh Sam go into the living-room." Dean barked. "Hey, tiger" Sam looked up, when Dean used the nickname. "Calm down… the mean guy will be in the other room."

"You jerk." Sam shouted with all his might, running out of the room.

"What a jerk?" Ricky asked, dropping one tomato in the sink.

"You're not supposed to say this, buddy." Dean smiled, though he was mad at his brother.

"Okay" Ricky nodded. "Look… tomatoes clean." He smiled.

"Well done." Dean praised, taking the vegetables to make a salad out of them, while the pasta and the sauce was cooking.

________________

"Sam, come downstairs." Dean shouted, standing in front of the stairs, Ricky in his arms.

"Not hungry." Sam shouted back, his voice trembling.

Dean shook his head.

"You k?" Ricky asked, when he was sat down at the table.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" Dean lied, fixing three plates, hoping that his pouting brother would come down.

After the meal, Dean cleaned Ricky up, who had sauce overall in his little face.

"So…" Dean smiled. "You can sleep now." He said, seeing the boy's eyelids growing heavier.

"Okay" John would love this kid, doing everything he is told.

"Sam… come out." Dean pointed out of the room. Sam, who was laying on his bed, looked up taken aback. "I need the bed, he wants to sleep. And I want to talk to you."

Sam bit his lip, standing up, his eyes tearing up, when Dean deposited the little kid in his bed.

Seeing Dean run a hand through Ricky's hair, he couldn't take it anymore, running into the living-room, crying.

"Sam…" Dean sighed, chasing his brother.

"Leave me alone." Sam sat down, in the middle of the couch.

"What's up, buddy…" Dean asked, sitting down beside him, pulling Sam against his chest.

Sam snuggled up to his brother. "You called him tiger… do you want him as a brother? You are just calling me tiger."

Dean shook his head, chuckling. "Hey Sammy… I don't want another brother… I just had to look after this little guy… his mom will him pick up tomorrow."

"Yeah… but why are you forgetting me?" Sam sobbed.

"I'm not forgetting you…" Dean took Sam's head between his hands, making him look at him. "Sammy… his mother is gone… I have to care for him…

"My mom is gone, too…" Sam whispered.

"Come on Sammy, you have your family here, you're not foreign."

"Yeah… but it seems like you like him…" Sam complained. Dean smiled, exactly knowing, what his brother wanted to her.

He leaned down, so he was right beside his brother's ear. "Yeah… I like him, but I still just love you, buddy."

Sam looked up, tears stopping to run beneath Dean's hands. "Really?"

"Yeah… did I ever lie to you?"

"No…" Sam nodded. "I love ya too." He said, standing up, only to sit down on his brother's lap.

Nobody would tear them apart.


End file.
